Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 13
Synopsis The goddesses are off to a village for a quest. However, leading up to a village, they find a sign welcoming the goddesses to a party. This is the first time the goddesses have gotten such a warm welcome. Noire wonders how this is possible given that they are to be in a secret quest. Neptune thinks it must be good karma for all the hard work they do. The villagers are ecstatic to greet the goddesses. Neptune, Noire and Blanc prepare to receive them, as they pass them. The villagers cheer for 4 fake CPUs much to the the goddesses' shock. Neptune asks Noire why those fakes are using their name like this. Noire explains that they're frauds. A fake Neptune asks the villagers for money, to which he happily gives. Neptune can't believe that their doing this. Blanc notes that this can only work in a rural village, as everyone in the city knows of their faces. The fake CPUs continue to get offerings of money and wine from the villagers, of which they note the quality is rather poor. Neptune wants to do something about this. If they see the real goddesses, they might get shocked and stop. As the goddesses confront the fakes, the fakes claim that they are fans of them and offers their autograph. They note their costumes are lacking. The fakes tell them to study up on this phamplet. Neptune begins to read this as Noire is upset at how brazen and shameless they are calling the real goddesses fake in front of them. It is a bio of the goddesses, which are all wrong, Neptune is supposedly their calm and collected genius leader of 150IQ, Vert is a male otaku, Noire is a food eating champion and Blanc is a dog. Noire says all this worng, their gender and species are all wrong. She can't believe anyone would fall for this. Meanwhile, Blanc and the fake dog Blanc play around together. The fake Vert shows them an "Official CPU Instruction Manual" with a "Goddess Crest" to shut them up. Neptune and Noire wonder what the heck that even is. Fake Neptune and Vert know that there is no such thing but country bumpkins believe whatever is put out. Noire tells Neptune they really are full of themselves. She confronts them and tells them that goddesses can transform and fight monsters, and asks if they can show them something like this. Noire and Neptune transform to their HDD. Black Heart is confident they can't respond to that. Fake Neptune thinks they have a really good cosplay, but she strips down confidently to a school-swimsuit like body suit. The villagers are impressed the "real CPUs" don't need exaggerated transformation sequences. Black Heart can't believe what is happening as they are just believing the fake, when all she did was strip down a school swimsuit. Purple Heart observes that the fake is controlling the situation with her confidence. Suddenly a scream is heard as monsters attack. The villagers are shocked, but the CPUs are already here so they rely on the fake to do their job. The fake Neptune and Vert try to sneak away, while the fake Blanc dog barks against a dogoo. When the villager catches them, they explains that they don't do their jobs on weekends as per their contract. The villager says that doesn't matter as their village is under attack. They are forced to fight the monster as the dogoo defeats the fake Blanc and soils her hat. The fakes tell the monsters to stay away as Purple Heart begins attacking the monsters. Black Heart finds it strange that Purple Heart would defend those people but regardless, they have to now. Since the monsters are small fry, the goddesses make short work of them. Fake Neptune can't believe what she is seeing, girls playing through the sky and slaying the monsters. She realizes they are the real deal. Purple and Black Heart finish of the monsters. Black Heart notes that wasn't even a good workout. Purple Heart glares at the fakes and call them. Fake Neptune attempts to flee and apologizes. Purple Heart tells them they can use their names as long as they are willing to put their lives on the line. Goddesses are always the target of monster attacks. Fake Neptune takes off her wig and refuses to do that then runs off. Purple Heart and Black Heart share a laugh. Purple Heart and Black Heart return to their human form and go home with Blanc. Neptune summarizes that with that, the fakes learned their lesson and turned over a new leaf. Noire thinks that is natural as they would never risk their lives. Neptune notes that they may have called them fakes they barely resembled them. However, fake Noire was the closest as Noire naps after she eats. Noire promises to knock her lights out for saying that. Neptune notices that Blanc's hat is gone and wonders where it is. Blanc notes that she (the fake Blanc dog) really wanted it so she gave it to her. Neptune asks who "she" is? Blanc tells her that it is a secret. Key Events *Neptune, Noire and Blanc go out to a rural village for a monster hunting quest *They see a bunch of fakes taking advantage of their identities to exploit the villagers' gullibility *The goddesses convince them not to use their name, as the goddesses are always under attack by monsters New Characters *None Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters